Sinister Two
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: 7 months after the Oswald family was murdered, the Anderson family moved in. Kane Anderson is the middle child, as well as the one who is the outcast of the family. His mother favors his older brother and his father spoils his younger one. What happens when he finds the box of films and meets the one and only Mr. Boogie/Bughuul? yaoi, blood and at the end, death, torture, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Here is a new story that I came up with. This story has to do with the movie Sinister. I changed the plot though a bit. The story takes place after the Oswald family is killed. I didn't know what town they lived in so I put them in a random one. By the way, there will be yaoi. Bughuul will appear to be more human in this. As of how, read and find out. R&R.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Sinister Chapter 1- A new beginning

A car pulled up to a house that was painted light blue on the outside. Getting out was a family of five. There was a young woman, her husband, and three boys. This was the Anderson family. They had just moved from Los Angeles to a waterback town in California. Apparently they could no longer afford the old home.

The husband was Drake Anderson. His wife was May. Their three children in the order of oldest to youngest were Josh, Kane, and James. Josh was 17 and in his last year of high school. Kane was 15 and in his second year of high school. Last was James who was 10 years old and was going into 4th grade.

Drake said, "Well everyone. Here we are. This is our new home."

Josh snorted and said, "It looks like a dump. I can't believe we moved here."

James complained, "Mom. I'm hungry. Can we go and get something to eat please?"

May said, "Sure honey. After the movers get here we will go get something nice and sweet. Kane. What do you think of our new home?"

Kane looked up from his book on some random artist. He looked at the house. It was fairly large and probably had plenty of rooms. He wondered if there was a backyard.

He said, "It looks nice."

Josh sneered at Kane and said, "Of course you would say that you idiot."

May scowled at Josh and said, "Josh! Stop being mean to your brother. It's not his fault that we had to move."

Josh grumbled, "Of course not."

Drake coughed and said, "Okay. Let's go inside and see what it looks like." He took out a key and walked to the front door and opened it. Everyone walked single file inside. They all looked around amazed. The house was nice and roomy. The kitchen was nice and was connected to the dinning room. The living room was large enough to fit at least 25 people. They explored the house and discovered that there were three bathrooms, three bedrooms, a basement, a office room, and an attic.

Josh said, "Call dibs on the bedroom with the large closet."

James said, "I call dibs on the bedroom with the large windows."

Drake said to May, "Well. I guess we will take the last one."

Kane asked, "What about me? Where will I sleep?"

Josh said, "You can go sleep in the attic. It's not like anyone will go up there anyway. You have all the space you need for your stupid art supplies."

May said, "Josh! Say sorry to your brother! That was very rude of you to say that."

Josh said, "I won't say sorry to the freak. And it's true. All he ever does is lock himself in his room and draw and paint. What a freak." With that Josh walked off to his new room, not listening to his mother who shouted to come back and say sorry.

May gave up and turned to her middle child and said, "Don't listen to him sweetheart. You are not a freak. Now why don't you go to the car and get your art supplies and bring them up to your new room."

Kane walked out of the house and went to the car. He opened the trunk and picked up a box that was labeled "ART SUPPLIES BELONGING TO KANE ANDERSON" on the top. He then walked back into the house to where the attic was. He pulled down the ladder and walked up.

Once he put his stuff down on the floor, he noticed something strange. In the middle of the attic was a super 8 camera and a box next to it. Kane, being the ever curious cat as his mom called him, walked over and looked into the box, surprised to see film canisters. Each one was labeled with a name and a year. There were "Sleepy Time" which was filmed in 1998, "BBQ" which was filmed in 1979, "Pool Party" which was filmed in 1966, "Lawn Work" which was filmed in 1986, one was called "Family Hanging Out" which was filmed almost a year ago in 2011, and the last one was called "House Painting" that was filmed only seven months ago in 2012.

Kane picked up the one called "Pool Party" and connected it to the Super 8 camera. Once that was set up, he put the movie on play. Meaningless to say he was shocked. The so innocent movie was not innocent at all. It was a video of the family being murdered. That was when Kane noticed a dark mysterious figure in the movie. The person had turned their head towards the camera. Kane noticed that the person's face didn't even look human.

Kane quickly turned the movie off, not knowing that he had just unleashed a very dangerous force. He got out his sketchbook and pencil, all intentions of drawing the figure he saw. He sat down and got to work. Had he actually took the time to look both around and up to the ceiling, then he just might have noticed the figure sitting on the beam, staring down at him in a curious way.

'This one is going to be interesting,' thought the figure. Had this person not have his mask at the time, you would have seen him smirk in a way that would send shivers up anyone's spine. He couldn't wait to see what he could do to mess with this kid before doing what he did best. This child would be his. The figure was snapped out of his thought when he heard the voice of a female calling.

"Kane! It's time to go out and go see your new school. The movers will set up everything, so let's go!" The figure saw the kid, whose name was Kane, sigh and set down his sketchbook down on the floor. The kid got up and climbed down the ladder and left, slamming the front door behind him.

The figure jumped down and landed on both feet, and walked over to where the kid sat drawing. He wanted to see what this child drew. He was surprised when he looked and saw himself, or at least what he looked like with his body turned to the side. Every detail about his mask was there as well as what his hair looked like and his clothing. This kid had talent. He wrote a note on the picture and set down the sketchbook and walked towards the shadows, disappearing and waiting until the kid came back.

Hours later

Kane was dead tired when he came back home. His mother dragged him everywhere, making sure he had plenty of new clothes to wear to school. She also got him many books on science and doctoring, hinting that she wanted him to become a doctor when he was older. Why couldn't she get the hint that he wanted to be an artist and go to a university for art. This was one of the reason why he really hated his mother.

He walked up into the attic and saw his bed there and his other things. He noticed his sketchbook and went over to it. He saw that there was a note on it. Had one of the mover's wrote it? The note said,

"_Dear Kane Anderson,_

_ This picture you drew is quite good. You have a lot of talent. I hope we can meet soon, face to face. I wish for you to keep this note a secret between the two of us. If you tell one of your family members, who knows what might happen to them. I hope I don't scare you with that comment. I just don't like too many people knowing about who I am._

_Hope to meet you,_

_A Mysterious Person"_

Kane stared at the note, a bit freaked out. Was someone stalking him or something? He put the sketchbook down and changed into his pajamas, hoping to get a good night sleep. He hoped that he would be able to fit in at school. He then fell asleep.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the bed. He stared down at Kane, taking in his features. The boy had short black hair that fell around his face in uneven, unruly locks. His face still had a bit of baby fat to it, making him look quite cute. His nose was small and he had long eyelashes. His skin was a bit pale. The figure leaned down and gently pressed his face into Kane's neck, inhaling his scent. It was a sweet scent, mixed with vanilla and the smell of the forest and the sea. The figure moved his mask away from his face and pressed a kiss to Kane's neck, right where his pulse was. He could feel the pulse accelerate.

He leaned down and whispered into Kane's ear, "Sweet dreams, Kane. Hope that dream turns into a nightmare. Watch where you go at night. You never know what lurks in the shadows." He gave the ear a lick and and sucked on it hard, causing Kane to moan in his sleep, before he pulled away completely. The figure turned and grabbed the sketchbook and wrote another note, before setting it down, pulling on his mask, and disappearing into the shadows.

Now the real fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter right here!**

Chapter 2

The next morning

Kane woke up feeling like he ran over 100 miles. He hardly had any strength to get up. He knew it had to do with that nightmare he had last night. He dreamed about this strange figure who seemed to have the face of a demon.

He saw this person watching a child running his family over with a lawn mower. It was scary. He had tried to scream but something covered his mouth and something wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to the side. He realised that the demon looking person was not in front of him, but now behind him and was holding him.

Kane had felt his head being pulled to the side to expose his neck. He felt the person lick it before biting down hard, breaking the skin and making it bleed. He had tried to scream, but couldn't. He had begun to cry in pain. It was like that was what this person wanted him to do because he released his neck and leaned in to lick the tears away, leaving a trail of saliva and blood on his cheek. That was when Kane had woke up.

Kane sighed and got up, cracking his neck as he did. He then noticed that his sketchbook was open, which was strange because he had closed it before he went to bed. He walked over to it and saw that there was another note. It read,

"_Hey there sleepy head,_

_ Wakey wakey. I hope you enjoyed that nightmare last night. It was fun. I imagine you are thinking right now, 'how does he know about the nightmare?' Well I can't tell you that until you figure out who I am. Here is a clue. Go back and watch all the videos you found. Then find what is one thing that can be found in each one of them. If you do that, you might be able to figure it out. You might want to check your neck though. You wouldn't want anyone thinking that you were attacked by a rapist now. I can't wait to see you face to face._

_From,_

_Mysterious Person_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone about this note or anything else, especially the videos. I would hate it if these people tried to take you away. It's been so long since I last had someone to play with."_

Kane was really scared. Whoever this person was, they were obviously dangerous. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. Right where the person had bit him in his nightmare was a wound that was bleeding. Kane grabbed a med kit and ran back to his room, not noticing that someone was watching him run around like a mouse being chased by the cat.

A child appeared next to the person. The child asked, "Mr. Bughuul, are you alright?"

The figure, now identified as Bughuul, looked down at the child and said, "Yes. I was just thinking about how we would be having a new member around. Now how am I going to go through with this?"

The child asked, "Is this the one who was unresponsive to your manipulation when he first saw you?"

Bughuul said,"Yes. I have to admit I was surprised. That had never happened before. Then again. It makes this all the more interesting. I can't wait to see what makes this teen crack before I control him. Now Stephanie. Let's return home for now. When he gets back from school, I will have a job for you to do. I will explain later what it is."

Bughuul picked the child up and held her like he was holding a baby. He walked towards the shadows and disappeared.

After School

Kane Anderson was dead tired after school. He made no friends at all and was already being bullied by his brother and his new friends. His ribs were killing him because he had been punched and jabbed so many times. His back was also killing him because he had three textbooks in his backpack. What was worse was that his older brother was staying and hanging out with his new friends after school, so he had to walk 15 blocks to get back home.

It took about 20 minutes to get home by walking. By the time Kane got back, he was ready to drop down and pass out. He opened the front door using the key his mom made him and took off his socks and shoes. He then proceeded to to kitchen to get something to drink.

With Mysterious Figure(aka: Bughuul)

Bughuul had heard the front door open and knew that Kane was home. He smirked because his little plan to give poor Kane a good fright was about to start. He had left notes around the house. If Kane found the one in the kitchen, then he probably would try and find the others. That was when little Stephanie would come in. She would walk around the house, which would make Kane follow her. She would lead him to the other notes and when Kane found them all, would lead the poor frightened boy to him. This was going to be very entertaining.

'Now Kane. Let's see how long it will take you to start freaking out,' Bughuul thought.

Back to Kane

Kane was drinking a glass of ice cold water when he noticed a piece of paper pinned to the refrigerator. He walked over to it and yanked it off. His eyes widened as he read it. It said,

"_Hello Kane. I decided that I wanted to meet you sooner that I wanted to. The urge was simply too strong for me. This is a scavenger hunt. Each note is a clue to where and who I am. If you are wondering how to find the other notes, just simply search."_

Kane grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on. He wanted to get out of here very badly. Just before he reached the front door, he heard a noise coming from the dining room. He slowly walked back just in time to see something or someone move from the room. His curiosity got the best of him and he began to follow. He was lead to the office room, where whoever was there suddenly was gone.

He spotted another piece of paper on the keyboard to the computer. He walked over to it and picked it up. It read,

"_Great job on finding the first clue. I am very proud of you. So here it is. I am not what you think I am."_

Kane read the note over again. What did this person mean that they were not what he thought they were? He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a noise again from the hallway. He quickly ran out and saw a glimpse of a small person. He ran after that person and soon found himself in his older brother's room. On the bed was another piece of paper. He grabbed it and read it,

"_Good job. You are doing great. Next clue, I am where you would least expect me to be."_

Kane wanted to start crying right there and then. Someone was playing a mind game with him and he didn't like it. It was really scaring him. He turned and saw the same small person run past the door. He ran out and began to go after this person once more. This time he found himself in one of the bathrooms. A note was taped to the mirror. He yanked it and read it,

"_Getting closer. Next clue, I love to mess with a person's head."_

Kane ripped the note up and threw it into the trash can. He saw in the mirror the person again. He followed this person until he found himself in the basement. He turned on the light and saw a note on top of a box of tools. He picked it up and read,

"_You are doing wonderful. Next clue, people avoid this place in the house."_

Kane wanted to scream. These clues made no sense! He began to chew on his bottom lip in a nervous habit. He heard something again in the dining room. He went back upstairs and went to the dining room. He saw another note on the table. He walked over and picked it up. It said,

"_So close now. Here is the next clue, I am called something that is not human and is found in hell. Only three more clues. Keep going."_

Kane was shivering now. Why was this happening to him? What did he mean only found in hell? He so desperately wanted to run and hide up in his... Wait a minute. A place that people avoid and where he would least expect the person to be.

'Don't tell me...,' Kane thought. Oh god. This person was in his room in the attic! Kane wanted to go up there and see if it was true, but it would be best to get the other clues first. He saw a shadow move quickly and realized it was the small person. He walked after the person and ended up in his younger brother's bedroom, which had a lot of toys. He spotted the note taped to one of the windows and went over to it to read it. It said,

"_Almost done. Just a bit more to go. Next clue, it can get really dusty up here if you don't clean it."_

Kane began to feel butterflies in his stomach. He then figured that the second to last note would be in his parent's bedroom so he went there next. He was right because on his dad's nightstand was a note. It read,

"_One more to go. You have done so well. Here is the second to last clue. Think back to your nightmare. Who did you see?"_

Kane wanted to smack himself for not realizing it sooner. There was no other explanation. How else did this person know about the nightmare or the wound on his neck if he wasn't the one who caused them. Damn him for not figuring it out.

He heard laughter and quickly turned just in time to see a figure of a little girl go past the room. He ran after her and saw that she disappeared into the attic. He then saw that on the ladder, there was the final note. It said,

"_Congratulations! You have completed the scavenger hunt. Now all that's left is to climb up the ladder. Oh, but wait. There is still one clue left. The final clue is, if you watched the 'pool party' video, then you would know who I am."_

Kane gulped when he finished reading it. He now knew that the person he saw in the video, the person in his nightmare and the person who was writing these notes were all the same person. He thought about calling the police, but there was no telling what would happen. So Kane plucked up whatever courage he had inside of him and slowly climbed up the ladder.

Kane entered the attic and looked around. There was no one there. He noticed that the camera was on and a film was playing. It was a family that was caught in their car which was on fire. He gulped at the scene. Kane walked over to his bed and found his sketchbook. He opened it to the picture he drew the night before. He ran his fingers over the drawing. He smiled gently. Poor Kane was so caught up with the picture, that he didn't notice a certain someone coming up behind him.

Bughuul smirked when he saw Kane with his back towards him looking at the picture he drew. He quietly walked up until he was directly behind him. He leaned in until his head was almost leaning on Kane's shoulder.

He turned his head so his mask was a hairs breadth away from Kane's ear then whispered, "Boo."

Kane jerked away and quickly turned around. He gasped when he saw the same figure that he drew right behind him. He took a few steps back and ended up falling back onto his bed. Bughuul let out a laugh. That was the best reaction he ever had. He walked over to where Kane was and stood there, looking down at him.

Kane could only stare at the mask, not that he knew it was one. The person was much more terrifying up close then far away or in the film he saw. He gulped and began to tremble. He now knew that this person was not human, but a demon.

He spoke in a scared voice, "Were you the one writing all those notes to me?"

Bughuul spoke in an amused tone, "Yes. It was quite fun seeing the way you reacted. You were just so... frightened."

Kane suddenly grew angry when he heard what the person said to him. He replied in a angry tone, "Is that why you did it? To see me scared out of my mind? What the hell is wrong with you!? Was it really that entertaining seeing someone freak out because they think someone is stalking them!? Is that a really good feeling..."

Kane didn't get to finish what he was saying because Bughuul had leaned down and place a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Bughuul said, "Yes. It was fun to see you like that. It has been a while since I ever got to scare someone. You cannot expect me not to do something like this. After all," he leaned in closer so that he could whisper into Kane's ear, "I am a demon."

Bughuul felt Kane flinch when he said that. Kane let out a whimper of fear. He didn't want to die yet. Bughuul pulled back and gently placed his hand on Kane's cheek, cupping it lightly. Bughuul could tell that the teen was frightened of him. He could smell the fear rolling off of him.

He gently pulled Kane's head the the side, revealing the bandages he had put on the wound that Bughuul had given him in his nightmare. He smirked at the sight of it. Did the teen really think that covering the wound would make it better? He raised his other hand and placed it on the bandages. He could feel Kane trembling before he gripped the white stripes and ripped them off, causing Kane to let out a yelp of pain because Bughuul's nails had scratched his neck in the process.

Kane was about to push the demon away when Bughuul leaned down, slid his mask off just enough so his mouth was uncovered, and bit the wound, causing it to reopen. Kane let out a cry of pain as he felt the demon's teeth tear apart the sensitive skin. Kane suddenly pushed back so he was lying down on the bed. Bughuul grabbed both his wrists and pinned them beside his head and then continued to bite and chew on the wound.

Kane began to struggle, trying hard to get the demon off of him. He tried to kick Bughuul, but said person straddled Kane's waist, making sure he had no room to struggle. Bughuul pulled away after a minute or two. Kane's neck was a mess. The wound that was not as big or as bad from the nightmare was now worse than before. Blood poured from the wound like a small river. That was going to leave a big stain on the sheets.

Kane himself was not in good shape. He had tears pouring from his eyes and his body was shaking so hard that you would think that an earthquake was happening inside of him. His eyes were closed as if he wanted to block out all the things that just happened. Bughuul thought it was cute. He leaned down once more and gently began to lick the wound clean. He could feel Kane's pulse speed up really fast.

Once that was done, he pulled away for good and slid his mask back on completely. He didn't want the teen to see what he truly looked like right now. He slid off Kane and went downstairs to one of the bathrooms, picking up a first-aid kit and bringing it back upstairs. When he got there, Kane had moved so he was curled up in a ball. Bughuul sighed at that.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He felt Kane flinch at the sudden movement. He gently pulled Kane's arms apart and away from his head and pulled him to him. Kane immediately began to struggle to get away, but Bughuul had a strong grip on his arms and was soon sitting in the demon's lap. When he tried to get up, the demon wrapped his legs around Kane's to prevent him from getting up.

Kane screamed out, "Let me go! Get off me!"

Bughuul didn't reply as he opened the first-aid kit and took out some gauze and poured some rubbing alcohol on it. He wrapped his free arm around Kane's upper chest, pinning his arms to the side before he placed the gauze on his neck. Kane let out a scream when he felt the alcohol come in contact with the open began to struggle even more, wanting to get away from everything.

Kane screamed out, "Stop it! It burns! Please stop!"

He was in so much pain. Finally his body became numb from all the pain. He could see black spots appear in his vision. Kane could feel himself losing conscious fast. He welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Bughuul felt Kane relax in his grip. He looked down and saw that Kane had passed out most likely due to the pain of the alcohol coming in contact with the bite wound. He simply continued to clean the wound until there was no more blood. He got out a clean gauze and gently placed it onto the wound before getting out a roll of bandages and wrapping it around Kane's neck. He casted a spell on the bed to get rid of the blood on the sheets before gently laying Kane down. He covered the passed out boy with the blanket and stroked his hair for a bit before walking over and into the film.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I do not own Bughuul, though I wish I did. I only own the plot of the story, the Anderson family, and some of the kids that follow Bughuul around because I forgot most of their names so I made them up, except for Stephanie and Ashley. Enjoy! Also sorry if it is really long. I have a habit of when an idea enters my head for the next chapter, I just won't stop typing until I run out of ideas.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

Chapter 3

When Kane woke up the next morning, his neck stung like a bitch and his throat was very sore. The last thing he remembered was passing out because of pain. His memory soon came back though at full force. His eyes widened as he remembered meeting the demon who was the cause of everything that was happening to him. He remembered in great detail what the demon's face looked like.

Kane ran over to his sketchbook and opened it to a new page and grabbed his pencil to start drawing. It only took him about ten minutes to get every detail down. When he was finished, he put the notebook down and went downstairs to go take a shower and get ready for the day. It was Saturday, so he was going to go to the library and see if he could find any book on mythology that had a demon that looked like the one he had just drew.

While Kane was in the shower, Bughuul had decided to appear in his bedroom. He saw the sketchbook open again and went to see what the teen drew this time. He saw that it was him again but this time it was his entire face and his body. Now what was Kane going to do with this? Bughuul was curious but before he could do anything, he heard someone walking up the steps to the attic.

Bughuul quickly put down the sketchbook and jumped up, silently landing and sitting on the beam that he sat on when he first saw Kane. He then saw that the person who came up was not Kane, but a younger boy who had dark blond hair that was short and blue eyes that were shades darker than Kane's electric blue.

The boy walked right up to the bed and began to look around, poking and probing at everything he saw. That was when this kid spotted the opened sketchbook and looked at it. The boy's face lit up with a smile full of trouble. He clung to the sketchbook and looked around to see if there was anything else worth taking.

Bughuul was just about to jump down and take the sketchbook from the child, when he heard more footsteps coming up the ladder and saw that it was Kane, who was done and dressed from his shower. He noticed that when Kane saw the younger boy holding his sketchbook, his expression of calmness turned to one of pure rage.

Kane yelled, "James! Get the hell out of my room you little shit! And give me back my sketchbook!"

James looked startled at his brother's outburst. He quickly reacted and shook his head.

He said, "No. This is my book now. I want it. Besides, it has cool drawings in it."

Kane growled and said, "I don't think I will. You are nothing more than a spoiled little brat. Now give me the sketchbook or I will go downstairs and tell mom that it was you who went into her jewelry box and stole the necklace our grandmother gave to her."

James shook his head and said, "No! It's mine! I found it and it's mine!"

Kane growled and said, "Okay. Have it your way. I am going to tell mother."

Kane ran down the ladder and to the kitchen, where his mother was making breakfast. James followed him and ran behind his mother's leg. Bughuul stuck to the shadows and watched the scene.

Kane said, "Mom! James went up into my room and stole my sketchbook."

James said from behind Mom's leg, "No I didn't! It's mine!"

May sighed. She knew how much Kane treasured the sketchbook. It was a gift from his best friend Nathan for his going away present. She knew that James was spoiled and always demanded things and stole things from Kane. She tried her best to make sure none of her kids were spoiled, but her husband decided to spoil James because he was the youngest.

She said, "Now James. You know that I told you not to take things from your brother's room. That sketchbook is very important to him and I want you to give it back."

James shook his head again, "No. It's mine now. Big brother can go get a new one."

Kane said, "It has some drawings in it that I wanted to look up in at the library today. I want it back."

May sighed and said, "James. If you do not give your brother back his sketchbook, you will not be able to have any sweets today."

James looked so horrified about not having sweets that Bughuul almost broke out laughing. The boy was spoiled.

James stuttered out, "B-b-but you can't do that!"

May said, "I can and I will if you do not return the sketchbook now."

James huffed and threw the sketchbook at Kane, who caught it and quickly looked through it, making sure none of the pictures were damaged. When he saw that there were none, he nodded and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Bughuul followed him and remained in the shadows, watching Kane closely to see what he was doing.

Kane stopped fixing his bed and became stiff. He had that feeling someone was watching his, and he knew just who it was.

He said, "I know you're there. I can feel you staring. Why don't you come on out?"

Bughuul was surprised to say the least. No one had ever caught him like that before. He simply smirked behind the mask and walked out of the shadows, standing to Kane's left. He turned and faced him, his eyes cold and calculating.

Bughuul said, "I'm surprised Kane. No one has ever been able to tell if I was watching them before. This makes things even more interesting."

Kane all but snarled, "Yea right. Why can't you just leave me alone? What did I ever do to you to deserve this treatment?"

Bughuul didn't reply right away. He instead walked towards Kane, making the teen lose his composure and start backing up in fear. Kane kept backing up until his back hit the wall. He closed his eyes in an effort to not look at Bughuul's face.

Bughuul walked until he was right in front of Kane. He could see that Kane had closed his eyes and just shook his head. He slowly removed the mask entirely and let it drop to the floor with a small clack. He then placed his hands on either side of Kane's body and moved his head so his lips were grazing Kane's ear gently. He could feel Kane flinch at the contact.

Bughuul said in a low tone, "I can't leave you alone Kane. You see, you were the one who released me. You were the one who saw me first. You were the kid I saw first. For that reason I can't leave you alone. Not until the cycle is complete and another victim comes. But even then I would not leave you alone. No. You would not be able to escape me even then. If you are wondering what I am talking about, look up Pagan Deities at the library. When you find a book on them, look up all the deities whose names start with B. Then find the ones that are known to be evil and bring death. You are bound to find what you are looking for there. I'll be waiting for you to return and tell me what you found."

He licked Kane's ear lobe and nipped it, feeling Kane tremble against his hands. Kane gasped when he felt something warm surround his ear and suck at it. He let out a whimper at the feeling, gripping Bughuul's shoulders in an effort to stay up. He felt the demon's mouth release his ear, making him shiver at the sudden change in temperature. He then felt the demon latch onto the skin right below his ear. He let out a moan as the sensitive skin was being abused.

Bughuul could feel Kane starting to react to him. He smirked at that. He knew that the kid was sensitive behind his ear. He grabbed Kane's hips and and brought their bodies together. Kane let out a choked moan as he felt his lower body come in contact with the demon's body. Just when he was about to push his body even closer to the demon, said demon pulled away from his ear completely and pulled back so he could look at him face to face.

That was when Kane let out a gasp. The demon's face was not the same as it was before. His face looked completely human. His skin was deathly pale, he had sharp features. His eyes were so dark that they were almost black. His half full lips had a very light-blue tint to them. His hair fell down slightly past his shoulders like a curtain of black silk. Kane couldn't think at all. The person before him was hot. He gulped.

Bughuul smirked and asked, "Like what you see? I know you thought that the mask I wear was my real face. Now how do you feel knowing that the person who has been did all those bad things to you is looks like he is 17 years old and hot?"

Kane didn't answer and instead looked away to the side. He could feel a blush rise up on his cheeks. He then felt a hand on his chin and his face was turned back around, so he was staring at the demon right in the eyes.

Bughuul chuckled and said, "I knew you would react this way. You are the first person to ever see what I truly look like. You should feel honored Kane. For a demon like myself to show their true face to a mere human, it means that I have a lot of respect for you. It also means something else, but I will let you figure that out by yourself. Now I must go. I have some of my own little brats to deal with. I'll see you later Kane."

He gently pressed his lips to Kane's cheek in a small goodbye kiss. He then fully pulled away from the teen and bent down to pick up his mask. With Kane watching him, he slipped the mask back on and turned to walk away.

That was when he felt something wrap around his wrists and Kane shout, "Wait!"

Bughuul asked, "Yes?"

Kane gulped and began to blush. He asked, "Could we meet tonight? Please?"

Bughuul let out a low chuckle and turned around to face Kane. He placed his own hand around Kane's wrist and yanked, causing Kane to stumble into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kane's back and hugged him. Kane was surprised but submitted to the hug and wrapped his own arms around Bughuul's waist and buried his face into the demon's chest, inhaling his scent of ash, smoke, blood and death. He actually didn't mind the smell of blood and death. He actually found it addicting.

Bughuul smiled when he felt Kane respond to the hug. It looks like things were going faster than expected. At this rate he would have a new companion and a person that the children could look up to as a mother. He couldn't wait. He buried his face into Kane's hair and smelled him. He smelled like fresh air and the sea and the forest.

The two remain in the position for a few minutes before Bughuul pulled away and held Kane at an arms length.

He said, "Of course I can see you tonight. Lets meet here when your family is asleep. That way we can do _whatever _you want."

Kane blushed at the implied suggestion. Great. Now he had a demon that was flirting with him. He simply nodded because he was blushing too hard to speak. He couldn't tell, but he knew the demon was smiling behind his mask.

Bughuul nodded and said, "Great. See you then." He then pulled away and walked towards the playing film and walked right into it, disappearing down the hallway.

Kane just stood there, dazing into space. He quickly snapped out of it and finished getting ready. When he was done, he went downstairs and pushed the ladder to the attic up so his little brother couldn't get in. He ran out the front door shouting to his mother that he would be back later.

At the library 15 minutes later

Kane walked into the library and asked the librarian where he could find a book on pagan deities. She led him there and then left. Kane skimmed the shelves until he found a book that was called "_A-Z Pagan Deities and What You Need to Know About Them." _He took the book off the shelf and went to sit down.

He did what the demon told him to do and went to the beginning of the B section of names. He looked up the deities that were either evil or brought death and found a few. He read them and stopped at a name. The picture was very faded, almost as if the person who wrote the book was afraid of this deity.

He read about the deity. Apparently the deity's name was Bughuul. He was known to bring death wherever he went. Kane read one of the passages, which said,

"_Bughuul is a deity that devours the souls of children. When a child is exposed to him, they would be manipulated by him and become his puppets. He will then have the children kill their own family before he takes them to his realm forever. If the first person who sees him is an adult or a teenager, he would normally wait until a child came along, for it was harder for him to control them for their minds were far more developed than that of a child's. It is believed that pictures and videos are the gateway to his realm. _

_ In the past, there was only one case I heard of when a teen who had two younger siblings and two older siblings became the victim of Bughuul's manipulations. The teen himself survived but had been locked up in a mental institution for the rest of his life. When I went to visit him, it was apparent that the demon had destroyed the teen's mental state completely by giving him hellish nightmares in which if the teen himself was injured in the nightmare, he would wake up with the same wound in the same place._

_ The teen told me that the demon would sometimes appear in front of him and torment him, telling him bad things about his family and friends. He would also sometimes show him things that weren't real._

_ It was evident that it didn't take long for Bughuul to destroy the teen's mental state and take control. When he did, he made the teen kill his parents in a violent way. When the teen broke free from the demon's control, he was scared so much that he was sent straight to the mental institution where after two days I met him, he committed suicide because he was scared that the demon would find him._

_ If anyone is reading this I advise you, stay away from any pictures of this demon. Also if you find a Super 8 camera in your attic, do not open it and watch any videos. You will only release the demon and dig yourself an early grave. Keep your children away from this demon as well."_

Kane was surprised at what he read. It was somewhat hard to believe that the demon that he spoke to and saw was really a horrible person who devoured children's souls. Then again, he did see a little girl when he was on that scavenger hunt. He put the book back when he spotted a book on demons and their ways of life.

He picked the book up and began to look for demons who interact and mate with humans. When he found the page he was surprised at what he read,

_ "In all my years I have never expected to be mates with a demon. It came as a surprise for me because I always thought that demons only existed in story books and movies, but I was wrong. When I first met my mate it was a very strange meeting. I had walked in on him feeding and had screamed, which got his attention. His mask was on at the time so I had not seen his true face. I ran and he followed and eventually caught me. I was thinking that he would eat me but instead he let me go and ran away._

_ The next few weeks I kept getting mysterious letters and gifts. I had no idea who it was until I met the demon once more. He was the one sending me the letters and gifts because he wanted to court me. He took off his mask and showed me what he truly looked like. He was hot! He explained that when a demon takes their mask off in front of a human, it was both a sign of respect and a sign that they wanted that human as their mate for life. It took me a bit of time to decide but I said yes. We first got married the human way and then we got married his way. Once we had married both ways, he turned me into a demon so that I could live with him forever._

_ If you are reading this you will probably think that I am lying and that I am making this all up but I'm not. Everything I just told you is true. If you have seen a demon and received mysterious letter and/or gifts, then that demon might be trying to court you. If you have met this demon face to face and he/she has taken off their mask to show you what they really look like, then prepare yourself because that might mean that they will try to officially mate with you."_

Kane blushed heavily. So the reason Bughuul, he figured out that the demon that was hanging out with him was the same deity that the passage spoke about, showed him his real face was because he might want to mate with him? He sighed and put the book back. It was already 3:00 pm and his parents wanted him home by 3:30 pm. That meant he had thirty minutes to get home. Kane left the library and ran home. He couldn't wait to see Bughuul and tell him everything he found out.

By the time he got home, it was 3:25. He made it back just in time. He unlocked the door and walked in.

He called out, "Hello. Mom, I'm home!" He got no answer.

Kane walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. He walked over and picked it up. It was a note from his parents. It said,

_"Dear Kane,_

_ If we are not home when you get back, then we went out with Josh and James to go look around the town. We won't be back until 8-9:00 o'clock tonight. There is mac n' cheese in the freezer you can make for yourself. Do not make a mess of the house._

_Love,_

_Mom"_

Kane frowned when he finished reading. So his family went out without him. He was always getting left out and it annoyed him. Oh well, it gave him time to talk to Bughuul earlier than he thought. He smiled at that thought and tossed the note in the trash as he left the kitchen to go to the attic.

He pulled down the ladder and walked up into his room. He noticed the camera was off and that there was no film in it. He walked over to it and saw that the box of films were missing. He began to freak out. If he didn't have the film, he couldn't see Bughuul. That was when he spotted another note on his bed. He ran over to it and read it,

"_Dear son,_

_ I cannot express myself of how horrified I am that you would watch these kinds of videos. This is wrong. Even James knows better than you. He has told me where the videos were and I took them. I have decided to burn the films later tomorrow. I will also ask you to give your sketchbook to your younger brother when we get back. If he wants it, he can have it. So I expect you to give it to him without complaint._

_From,_

_Dad"_

Kane was furious. His own dad cares more about the happiness of James than his other sons and his wife. Kane ran down to his parent's bedroom and searched it to find the videos. He didn't find them there. He then thought that his father might have put them in James's room. He went there next and found them under a pile of toys. He picked it up and went back into the attic.

He went and took out a random film and hooked it up to the camera and hit play. He backed away from the camera and sat on the bed.

He said, "Bughuul? If you're there then I want you to come out to talk. My family won't be back until late tonight. I really need to speak to you. So please... come out...please."

Kane finally couldn't take it and broke down crying. He was so upset about what his father wrote to him and about moving. He hated his family. He wanted them to disappear for good. Even better if he could just disappear from their lives.

He was crying so hard that he didn't notice someone walking up to him. He did however notice when he felt someone pull him into their lap and hold him, rocking slowly and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He turned and buried his face into their shoulder, clinging to them like they were his life line.

Bughuul was furious. While he was resting one of his "children", who happened to be Ashley Oswald, said that they couldn't get to the human realm. He tried himself but couldn't either. He figured out that someone removed the film from the camera. The only other way out was through pictures taken by someone, but there were none.

It was hours before a film was connected to the camera. He knew because he heard Kane.

He heard Kane say, "Bughuul? If you're there then I want you to come out to talk. My family won't be back until late tonight. I really need to speak to you. So please... come out...please."

He rushed out and saw Kane on the bed crying his heart out. He ran over and sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kane and rocked him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He felt Kane move his head and bury it into his shoulder, clinging to him hard.

Bughuul ran his fingers through Kane's short hair. He swore that he would get back at the person who made his beautiful Kane cry. He gently kissed Kane's forehead and pulled away, placing his hand under his chin and pulled it up so Kane was looking at him in the eye. He saw that the teens eyes were red and there were tears pouring down like a waterfall.

Bughuul took off his mask and placed it on the bed before leaning in and licking away all the tears before kissing Kane's nose. Before he could fully pull his face away from Kane's, Kane wrapped his arms around his neck, leaned in and smashed their lips together. Now this time Bughuul's eyes widened in surprise. Kane's lips were as soft as they looked.

Finally he responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kane's waist, pulling him closer. Bughuul opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Kane's lips, begging for entrance. Kane opened his mouth and Bughuul thrust his tongue in, making sure to get every corner he could get to before wrapping his tongue around Kane's.

Kane moaned loudly into the kiss. It felt good. He faintly noticed that the demon tasted of death and blood but didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop. For everything to stop. Kane reached up to touch Bughuul's hair and it felt like he was touching silk. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be dominated by the demon. He faintly thought that perhaps being mated to Bughuul wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After a few minutes Bughuul pulled back so Kane could breathe. He licked his lips at the taste of Kane. He looked at Kane who had stopped crying but was gasping for air. Once Kane caught his breath, he looked up at Bughuul.

He then said, "I know who you are. Your name is Bughuul. You are a deity that devours the souls of children who are exposed to you. Once the children are under your control, you have them kill their family and then take them to your realm where you would consume their soul. There is one case though at which your victim escaped. He was a teenager, and teenagers are harder for you to manipulate. The book said you destroyed his mental state completely before you had him kill his family. Once he did that, he broke free and was sent to a mental institution. He ended up committing suicide. I also learned about the meaning of when you took your mask off to show me what you truly looked like. There are two reasons why. The first reason would because you have a lot of respect for me and the second reason would be because you want to mate with me and make me yours."

Bughuul raised an eyebrow. Did a book really say that a victim of his escaped, not that wasn't true, which it was, but he did not completely destroy the teen's state of mind. He had to say though, Kane did an excellent job at finding the info.

He said, "Good job Kane. I am very proud of you. You have found out everything I asked you to. For that you deserve a treat, but first I must ask. What or who made you cry?"

Kane looked down in shame. He didn't want Bughuul to know that he simply cried over a note that his father left him. Bughuul tsked and forced Kane to look at him. Kane flinched at the glare he was getting from the demon.

Bughuul said, "I will ask once more Kane. Who made you cry?"

Kane gulped before saying in a small voice, "It was my father. He left me a note saying that he was angry with me because I watched the videos that you own. He also said that I had to give my sketchbook to James because he wanted it. I hate my family. My mom doesn't really care about me, my older brother hates me, my younger brother annoys me and my father doesn't give a damn about me only about James."

Bughuul nodded. It looks like it was time for him to reveal himself to Kane's family. He then got an idea. He smirked which made Kane look at him with a questioning gaze.

Bughuul said, "Kane. I have a wonderful idea to give your parents a good scare. Are you going to help me?"

Kane saw that crazy look on his face and smiled. He nodded. Bughuul smiled back before grabbing Kane and pulling him back into a kiss, wanting to make sure he left his mark on the boy for the world to see that he belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kane sighed. He couldn't believe he agreed to this plan. The plan was for Bughuul to appear completely human with the children from his realm acting as his younger siblings. He would introduce himself to the Anderson Family as Kane's friend, who he met in the neighborhood. After that he had no idea what Bughuul was planning to do.

Kane looked at the clock. It read 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon the next day. He got up from his bed and went downstairs to meet with his parents. He had told them previously that he had met a kid around his age and that the teen would be coming over today around noon to hang out. His mother agreed immediately, happy for her son to have a friend. His father though didn't look happy at all. Kane knew it was because he wanted James to be the kid this teen was friends with, not his middle child.

The doorbell rung, symbolizing that Bughuul had arrived. Kane walked over to the door and opened it. Bughuul was standing on the other side, looking as hot as he always was. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that had "I am a monster" running across it. He wore black cargo pants and and sneakers. His hair was loose and fell around his face.

Bughuul smiled and said, "Hey Kane. Hope I'm not too early."

Kane smiled and said, "No. You're on time. Oh. Are these your siblings?"

Behind Bughuul were five children. There were two boys and four girls. One of the boys was clinging to one of the girls like the girl was his lifeline.

Bughuul said, "Yep. These are my siblings from youngest to oldest. Joseph, Sara, Amy, Charles, Ashley and Stephanie. Everyone, say hello to Kane Anderson."

All the children said in sync, "Hello Kane."

Kane smiled and said, "Hello. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can get along."

Kane seemed to have then just remembered that they were all still outside. He quickly moved to the side and let them in. He shut the door and led them to the living room, where his family was waiting. He got them all seats and then sat down on the floor, leaning against Bughuul's legs.

After a few minutes of silence, May asked, "So how did you meet my son Bughuul?"

Bughuul replied, "We met randomly on the streets. I accidentally ran into him and made him drop everything. I helped pick his books up and we kind of just clicked together. We began friends shortly after that."

May nodded. It was nice to know that Kane was able to make a friend that would be there for him.

Drake asked, "Why do you want to hang out with Kane? He will bring you nothing but trouble."

Bughuul frowned before saying, "Who are you to judge Kane and weather he will bring me trouble? You may be his father, but to me you are nothing more than a heartless man whom only cares about his youngest son and would be willing to destroy his other son's happiness for the sake of the boy. I am friends with Kane because when I first saw him, I saw a boy who was in desperate need for a friend. I am willing to give him that for as long as he wants. So don't tell me who I should hang out and who not to."

Everyone was shocked at what Bughuul said. Drake was sputtering. James was staring in shock, May had her mouth open in surprise, and Jose looked disgusted. Who would want to be friends with the freak of the family?

Drake finally managed to speak, "How dare you speak to me like that! I have every reason to be concerned for who is friends with Kane! I will not have someone of bad influence hang around with him while James is there! If you are going to continue to talk like that then you can just leave and never step foot in this house or talk to Kane very again!"

That was when May stood up and shouted, "How dare you speak about Kane like that! He is nothing more than a kind, gentle person who needs someone to love and care for him! It is bad enough that you hardly pay any attention to him, but to make him lose his only new friend is just horrifying!"

She turned to Kane and Bughuul and asked, "Kane. Why don't you take your guests up to your room and show them your artwork? I know how much you treasure it."

Kane nodded dumbly. He never expected his mother to stand up to him like that. He led his guests out of the living room and up to the attic.

He said, "Sorry if it is not much. My other family members took the bedroom so I had to sleep up here."

Bughuul smirked and said, "No problem. Though I must admit, I can't believe that your family fell for that trick. Everything is going according to plan."

Stephanie raised her hand.

Bughuul asked, 'Yes Stephanie? What is it?"

Stephanie asked, "Can we go back to our realm to rest for a bit. We will come back in a little bit."

Bughuul replied, "Sure. Go ahead." The children left through the film and disappeared through the hallway.

Bughuul turned to look at Kane with a smirk, making Kane shiver. Before Kane could even blink, Bughuul was in front of him and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Kane only had enough time to take a breath before Bughuul smashed their lips together in frenzy.

Kane moaned and opened his mouth, allowing the demon's tongue to enter his mouth and map it out. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck to pull him closer. Bughuul responded by placing his hands on Kane's hips, pushing the shirt up slightly so he could gently stroke the skin there.

Kane shivered when he felt Bughuul touch his skin. It felt like he was static shocked. He began to claw at the demon's back. As soon as Kane pulled away from the kiss to breathe, he felt Bughuul gently unwrap the bandages around his neck, revealing the bite wound that he gave him before. The wound itself finally scared over thanks to Bughuul's energy.

He leaned down and gently grazed the scar with his lips, making Kane shiver at the feeling. The skin was sensitive to the touch. He gasped when he felt Bughuul latch on to the scar and suck, causing him to arch his back into the demon above him. Bughuul smirked in his mind. He knew Kane enjoyed having him mark him like this. He only pulled away when the skin around the scar turned red.

Kane was breathless when Bughuul had finished marking him. The demon always knew what made him moan and gasp in pleasure. He raised his arm and placed his hand against Bughuul's cheek. The skin was cold to the touch. Bughuul turned his face to gently kiss the palm of the hand. Kane shivered at the feeling.

Bughuul said, "We should head down so they don't get suspicious. Wouldn't want them thinking that we are doing something illegal."

Kane nodded and pushed himself up. Bughuul called the kids, telling them that it was time to head downstairs. The kids came running and exited the film. Bughuul quickly checked them (making Kane laugh softly) over before he had them head downstairs. Bughuul turned back to Kane and held his hand out to him. Kane smiled and took it, letting the demon pull him along.

When they got downstairs, they headed to the living room and saw something that would have made Bughuul want to kill the family earlier than planned. James was standing next to Stephanie, hugging her around the waist. Stephanie had a look of disgust on her face. Kane's father was smiling smugly at the scene, like he wanted this to happen. When he spotted Kane and Bughuul, his smug smile turned into a sneer.

Bughuul asked with barely controlled anger, "What is going on here?"

Joseph said, "When we came down and sat down James came over and hugged Stephanie. She asked him to let go but he wouldn't."

Kane came forward and tried, keyword there, to gently pull James away from the girl. When he finally managed to do so, he picked Stephanie up and carried her over to Bughuul, who took her from his arms.

Drake growled, "Kane. What are you doing?"

Kane said, "I am just getting James off her. She had the look on her face like she wanted James to get off her. I was simply doing what she wanted."

His father said, "You had no right. If she wanted James to let her go she could have said so herself. Why must you always destroy your brother's happiness?"

Kane growled, "I don't destroy his happiness. He destroys mine! Everything I have he always wants! I read the letter father. I can't believe you would try and make me give up my sketchbook! My best friend Nathan gave that book to me before I left. It is the only thing I have left to remember him by and you are willing to take that away! James is nothing more than a spoiled brat because you always gives him what he wants! He will never be a brother of mine! I hate him and I hate you! I wish you would just disappear!"

Kane ran out of the house, not looking back. His eyes stung with tears. He just wanted to disappear for good.

Everyone was shocked when Kane ran out. No one moved for several seconds. Bughuul was the first to recover and glared at Drake Anderson with eyes fill with hate. He knew that James was spoiled but this was just down right cruel. He couldn't believe that he would give his youngest son everything but destroy his Kane's happiness.

Bughuul growled out, "Guys. We are leaving. I cannot stand to look at this man any longer. Lets go." All the children got up and walked out the door, not looking back.

Drake snapped out of his shock and said, "Wait. Why don't you stay for a bit longer? It would be good for James to hang out with kids his own age." He was stopped when Bughuul glared at him even more.

Bughuul said, "Tell your son to leave the room. I don't want him to hear what I am about to say to you."

Drake nodded in fear and said, "James. Go to your room for a bit. I will call you when you can come out." James looked up in confusion but did as he was told.

Once he left, Bughuul growled out, "Listen here you worthless human scum. How dare you speak to Kane like that? You are very lucky that you are even still alive. Kana has told me everything that you did to him. Let me tell you that I am not pleased one bit. Kane is my mate-to-be and I won't have him crying because of something you did or said to him. You better start praying that Kane is not out there getting hurt. If he is, your life is mine. I am not someone you want as an enemy Drake. I will make your life a living hell. Now when I bring Kane back, you will not say anything mean to him. If you do... Well... I'm sure Kane wouldn't mind me having a nice snack out of your little James. Tell anyone of this conversation and I will know about it. Good day Mr. Anderson. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day."

Bughuul then turned around and walked out the door, not looking back at Mr. Anderson's fear filled face. He sent the kids around the back and into the attic so they could rest. He then went out to find Kane. Contrary to believe, he can go out anytime of the day he wanted to. He followed Kane's scent and found himself in the small forest a few blocks away. He entered and continued to walk for a few minutes.

Finally he found Kane, curled up at the base of a tree crying. He heart felt like it was breaking as he heard his beautiful teen cry. He walked over and sat down in front of Kane. Kane looked up at the noise and saw Bughuul sitting in front of him. He threw himself at the demon, crying so hard that it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He clung to Bughuul hard, burying his face into his shirt.

Bughuul wrapped his arms around Kane's trembling body. He felt his shirt getting soaked from all the tears. He ran his fingers through his hair, whispering things in his ear. After several minutes sitting there, Kane's sobs died down completely and he fell asleep, the emotional release taking its toll on his mental and physical state. Bughuul felt him relax and heard Kane's breathing even out. He smiled down at the teen in his arms. He swore that he would do everything Kane wanted him to do. He wanted to make Kane smile and be happy.

He picked Kane up bridal style and walked back to his boyfriend's home, which was kind of his home as well. He rung the doorbell and May answered it. She gasped at the state her son was in. She ushered Bughuul inside and let him take Kane up to his room. He laid the boy down on the bed and tucked him in. He brushed Kane's hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss his lips gently. He then got up and went downstairs.

May was standing there watching him. She had a sad look on her face. She brightened up though when she saw Bughuul.

She said, "Thanks for bringing him back."

Bughuul said, "No problem. It wasn't that hard to find him. By the way. Your son is very talented in art. I saw all of his drawings. They were amazing."

The demon noticed that May made a sour face when he mentioned the artwork. Now why could that be?

May forced a smile and said, "Yes. He always loved to draw ever since he was little. Though at times I wish he were more like Josh. He would have a much better chance at getting a job that has to do with sports and stuff than a job that has to do with art."

With that she left him alone. Bughuul never had the urge to kill someone this badly before. Hmm... Maybe he'll ask Kane if that would be all right. After all, the cycle must continue. He nodded to himself before he turned to walk out the door. He would never abandon Kane. Kane belongs to him as he belongs to Kane. He left and didn't turn back until it was night, where he snuck in using the shadows.

He went into the attic and saw Kane still sleeping, the moon's soft beams dancing on his face, making him look like an angel. He smiled gently at the image. He walked over to the bed and bent down to pull something out from underneath it. It was a bag that had his normal clothes and mask in it. He quietly undressed and put on his normal attire back on. Just before he put his mask on, he leaned over Kane and pressed a kiss to the scar, to his closed eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then his lips. He saw that Kane scrunched up his face a bit before relaxing.

Bughuul could only shake his head at the action. He slid his mask back on and went to the film that was playing. He walked into it and disappeared down the hallway.

The Next Morning

Kane woke up feeling better than ever. He had a wonderful dream last night that showed a family of seven playing outside in a backyard of a house. There were six kids and two teens. He immediately recognized one of the teens as Bughuul. It took him a bit of time to realize that the other teen was him. The two teens were sitting on the porch swing with Bughuul wrapping his arm around the other Kane. They were smiling and laughing at the kids while they had fun. This made Kane smile because it was like this was a vision of the future and that this was going to happen to him.

Kane got up and dressed for the day. It was Sunday, so his other family members were going to the church but he was not. He never really went because he would always fall asleep in the middle of mass. He went downstairs and saw that his parents and brothers were already gone. He smiled at that. This would be a great time to let the other kids run around in the backyard instead of always being cooped up in the film. Who knows? Maybe he and Bughuul could relax and enjoy themselves with worrying about Kane's parents ruining everything.

He went upstairs to the camera and turned it on. He whispered the children's names and they came to him.

He asked, "Would you all like to help me play a prank on Bughuul?"

All the kids nodded. It was rare that they had a chance to pull one on the person their considered their "father." Kane sent Joseph and Sara to get all the glitter they could find. Amy, Charles, Ashley and Stephanie were sent to get a bucket of water that was mixed with a lot of glue so it was sticky. He got an alarm clock and string.

Soon everyone was ready. Joseph took hold of Kane's hand and walked him into the film. It was a weird sensation. The group went to the room that Bughuul was sleeping in. Kane set the alarm clock to go off at 10:15, which was in 15 minutes. He wrapped the string around the bucket of watery glue and hoisted it up so it was above the demon's head. He then tied the end of the string around the post of the bed and wrapped the end around the demon's waist. Kane then helped the kids set up the bucket of glitter so it was supported by the wall and it was sitting on top of the slightly open door.

The kids and Kane then ran out of the film and hid in various parts of the house, which to them was the same place). They knew that Bughuul would be pissed when the prank was over. They all waited quietly, waiting for the alarm to go off. Fifteen minutes later it went off.

Next thing they heard was Bughuul's footsteps coming down the ladder cursing, "What the fuck!? Why the hell am I covered in glitter!? Wait a minute... Kids! Kane! I am going to kill you!"

Everyone snickered. It was rare that Bughuul would get this angry. They quickly quieted when they heard Bughuul come near their hiding spot. Before they had a chance to blink, Bughuul opened the door and found them. They quickly got up and ran around, trying to get away, which they did.

Bughuul began to chase after them. He growled in irritation when they got away. He was about to continue in the direction they ran when he heard a crash coming from one of the bathrooms. He went over to investigate.

Kane cursed to himself in his head. He just had to knock over the glass that was on the side of the bathtub. He had slipped because the floor was still wet from one of his family members, probably James, taking a bath/shower. He had hit the glass and sent it flying where it shattered on the floor a foot away. That was when he realized he didn't even lock the door.

He didn't have time to get up and lock it because the door opened and reveal a soaking wet and covered in glitter Bughuul, who looked really pissed off. Kane gulped. He knew he was in trouble.

Bughuul growled, "Kane... Would you like to explain why I am covered in glitter and watery glue?"

Kane said in a small voice, "Um... a prank?"

Bughuul growled again and stepped closer to Kane, who shrank back in response. Bughuul closed the distance between them and grabbed Kane's wrists, pinning them above his head. He leaned in so his face was centimeters away from Kane's.

He then whispered, "Did you plan this prank Kane?"

Kane didn't answer and looked away. He realized he shouldn't have done so because he felt something bite into his ear making him hiss in pain.

Bughuul then hissed in his ear, "I will ask again. Did you plan the prank Kane?"

Kane whimpered at the demanding tone and nodded. He felt the demon lick the wound he inflicted on his ear. He shivered at the feeling.

Bughuul asked, "What made you think it would be a good idea to play a prank on me?"

Kane replied, "It's Sunday. My family went to church without me and probably won't be back until late into the afternoon or early evening. They always like to stay out after mass to do things. I wanted to ask you if the kids would like to play outside in the backyard while we hang out. I only wanted to have some fun."

Bughuul sighed and said, "Okay. I'll forgive you this time. But don't expect to go unpunished. Now why don't you get out for now.? I need to take a shower to get all this glitter off me." With that he pulled Kane away from the wall and then turned him so he could push him out of the bathroom before he closed and locked the door.

Kane went into one of the other bathrooms to see the state of his ear. He didn't seem surprised when he saw the wound bleeding slightly. He should talk to the demon about biting him so hard all the time. He cleaned the wound and placed a band-aid on it. He walked out and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

Kane didn't want to brag but he was very good at cooking. He taught himself how to since he was six years old. He could make a variety of things. He got out the ingredients needed to make blueberry pancakes. Soon he was flipping the pancakes on the pan and stacking them on seven plates. He quickly made some scrambled eggs and bacon as well. He set the table and set the plates down. He got out drinks, milk for the kids and water for himself and Bughuul.

He called, "Kids! Come on down! Breakfast is ready!" Soon there were multiple pairs of feet running down the ladder and into the dining room. Everyone took in the scent of the fresh food. They quickly sat down and waited for the remaining two people to sit down.

Before long Bughuul entered the room, his hair wet and dripping and his skin was glitter free. He sniffed the air and let out a sigh.

He said, "It smells wonderful in here. I never knew you knew how to cook Kane. I can't wait to see what it tastes like."

Kane blushed a deep red. Bughuul walked over to him and gently took his hand, leading him to the table and pulling his chair out to let him sit down. When Kane sat, he gently pushed the chair closer to the table before taking the seat next to him. Everyone then dug in.

Amy, once she chewed and swallowed said, "This is really good! You should cook more often mom!"

Kane almost choked on the piece of pancake he was eating. Bughuul smacked his back to help the food go down.

When Kane recovered, he asked, "Mom?"

Amy nodded and said, "Yea. Bughuul is, or who we consider, our father. He said that we would be having a new companion soon and we put two and two together and discovered that the companion was you. Since you are older than us and Dad has fallen in love with you, then you are our mom. Simple as that." With that she went back to eating. All the others kids had nodded to what she said.

Kane turned to Bughuul and asked, "Is that true?"

Bughuul smiled at him and said, "Yea its true. When I first saw you, I knew that you were an interesting one. You were different from your family. Even when I wrote those notes and gave you that wound on your neck, you never told anyone. You never went to anyone about what was going on. When I saw the way you acted around your family, I could tell that you wanted to get away from everything. I fell in love with your resilient personality and your spirit. I realized that I wanted you to be by my side as my mate forever. I would give you everything to make you happy."

Kane blushed hard. What Bughuul just said to him was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He smiled though. So he wasn't the only one who wanted to be together forever. He nodded. He wanted to be with Bughuul no matter what. He was the only person who cared about him and made him smile and laugh.

All the kids cheered when they saw Kane nod. They now had a mother! Joseph got off his seat and went over to where Kane was sitting. He held his arms up, saying that he wanted to be picked up. Kane laughed and pick the child up, setting him in his lap. He laughed when Joseph dipped his fingers into the maple syrup and smeared it on his face. He wetted his napkin and gently wiped the boy's mouth off.

After breakfast was over and done with the kids went outside to play while Kane and Bughuul cleaned up. Bughuul thought it would be a wonderful time to talk to Kane about his family. He walked up behind the teen and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. Kane giggled and leaned back into the embrace.

He asked, "What is it, Bughuul? What is on your mind?"

Bughuul raised an eyebrow at that. He asked, "So now you're a psychic or something?"

Kane laughed and said, "No. Just observant."

Bughuul grumbled before saying, "I was thinking about your family and what we should do with them. I have a reputation to uphold which includes killing every family that lives here and stealing one of their children. I haven't done that so far because of you. I didn't do anything because I was worried that I might do something you wouldn't like."

Kane said in a quick, monotone, voice, "Kill them."

Bughuul sputtered in shock of the quick answer before asking, "Are you sure? They are your family? Do you not care for them?"

Kane said, "No. I hate them. They never paid any attention to me at all. They hated me when I was born and they still do. I want them gone forever."

Bughuul smirked when Kane finished speaking. He began to nuzzle his mate-to-be's neck before gently nipping at the skin. He licked a path up to the teen's ear before gently sucking on the lobe, making Kane moan softly at the feeling.

He soon released it and whispered, "Then your wish is my command. Though, I might have to manipulate you because that is how I kill my victims. I manipulate one of the kids and make them do the killing. I also make them videotape the whole thing using the Super 8 camera. I hope you wouldn't mind if I do that. I like to keep a documentation of the whole murder."

Kane smirked before he turned around in his beautiful boyfriend's arms and kissed him on the lips gently.

He pulled away and said, "Sure. I want to make their death painful. I know! Let's make them play hide and seek. For every time I find them, I will slash them with a knife or shoot them. We will have shock collars put around their necks so they won't be able to leave the backyard or the house. You will have the remotes for each one. I know how much you like to be in control."

Bughuul smirked. Yep. He knew he chose the right person to be his mate. His mate was about as cruel as he was when he wanted to be. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, dominating Kane with ease. Kane wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and pressed them together even closer. Soon they had to pull away for air.

Bughuul said, "Sure. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I can send the kids out to get the collars. When would you want to do this?"

Kane said, "Tonight. I want them gone and out of my life."

Bughuul replied, "Okay love. Tonight it is. I promise you that I will make sure that they feel all the pain they caused you. Now I am going to need you to submit to me. I need to be able to have complete control over your mind. You won't feel a thing. You will enter into a daze and won't have any control of your body."

Kane nodded. He was going to go through with this and nothing was going to stop him. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to Bughuul. He felt something cool enter his mind and he blacked out.

**I understand if any of you are confused about this chapter. I really don't know why it came out this way. It kind of scares me that I made Kane become very sadistic towards his own family. Oh well. Next chapter there will be lots of blood, courtesy of Mr. Boogie and his sick, twisted mind. He really needs to be locked up in an insane asylum. Anyway, Review please and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Anyone who hates this story, keep it to yourself or Kane will come after you will a knife.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing Bughuul did after he took control of Kane's mind was sending the kids to get the collars that Kane wanted. When they left, he began to prepare for the night. He went back upstairs and got dressed in his usual clothing and mask. He grabbed the camera and put an empty roll of super 8 film in it so it was ready to record the murder.

He walked into the living room where Kane was sitting down with a blank stare on his face. Bughuul set the camera down and walked over to the teen. He knelt down in front of him and pulled off his mask and kissed the teen on the lips. He nipped at Kane's bottom lip and pulled away, sliding on his mask once more.

He then said in a an evil tone, "When your family comes home, drug the with a light dose of this," he put a small vial of cloudy liquid in the teens hand, "then place them here in the living room. After that, place the collars on them. When they wake up, you know what to do. Kill them all except the little boy."

Kane nodded dully. His eyes showed no emotion in them and his body posture was very lax. He got up and went into the kitchen to wait for his family to return. While he was waiting, the kids returned with the shock collars and remotes. Bughuul took the collars from them and sent them upstairs to hide.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 4:30 pm. Time sure flies by when you are planning the death of a family. He then heard the front door unlock, symbolizing that the family returned. Bughuul walked towards the shadows and hide there, watching to see what would happen.

With the Anderson Family

The Anderson family just returned from a wonderful day in town. They had met many new people and friends. Jose met the kids he was friends with at school and James met this girl that he liked. May had met the women who worked at the church and other people while Drake met with his boss and co-workers. It was indeed a fun time.

May opened the door to their house and shouted, "Kane, we're home!"

She got no answer. She shrugged and walked in, the others following her in. They all took off their shoes and coats and walked towards the kitchen. There they spotted Kane standing next to the window that was there, staring outside. He had a glass of water in his hand.

Josh said, "Hey freak. Didn't you hear mom? We are back. Now get out of my way. I am thirsty." He shoved Kane out of the way, making him fall and hit the ground hard. Kane didn't make a sound.

Kane pushed himself up and looked at his older brother with a blank stare that would freak anyone out. He waited for everyone, expect dad, to get something to drink and then silently slipped in the drug Mr. Boogie (aka: Bughuul) gave him. He then moved back the window.

He said, "Nice to know you are back. Do me a favor big brother and go disappear for another few hours. Being around you is a danger to my health."

Josh said, "Now you listen here you little...-"

May said, "Josh! Don't you dare finish that sentence. Kane. Apologize to your older brother. That is no way to speak to him."

Kane said, "No. I won't. Why should I have to apologize to him for something I said when he never had to do the same? He never said sorry to me once. I highly doubt he ever will."

Drake growled and said, "Say sorry to your mother Kane. You shouldn't disrespect her like that. She is the woman who brought you into this world."

Kane snarled and said, "Like I care. Ever since I was born one of you cared about what I wanted or what I felt. You tossed me aside like I was a broken toy beyond repair. To make matters worse when James was born, all my happiness was ripped away. You made me give almost all of my toys, my art supplies, and my books to him. You only ever cared about him and Josh. I will never consider you my family. Not now not ever."

The family was shocked. They never heard Kane speak like that to them before. May was the first person to snap out of her shock. She walked up to Kane and smacked him hard on the cheek, making his head go to the side.

She said, "How dare you say that Kane. We loved you. We gave you everything you wanted. How could you think that we hated you?"

Kane said, "I can think that because it is true. You always wanted me to become a doctor when I grew up. You never once thought about what I wanted to be. I wanted to be an artist."

Drake said, "So? Being a doctor pays better and gives you a brighter future son."

Kane snapped and shout, "Don't! Call! Me! That! I am not your son! I was never your son! You are not my father and never will be!"

James then decided to speak up, "You shouldn't yell at mom and dad Kane. It only makes things worse for you."

Kane said, "Shut up you little spoiled brat."

May said, "Kane! Say you are sorry to James."

Kane shook his head again and said, "No. Its true. Do you know what else is true? I wish you were all dead. Dead at my feet with your blood pouring out onto the ground where it belongs."

Drake went up to his son and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the kitchen and to his room in the attic. He threw Kane up and closed the door, not knowing that something bad was about to happen. When he got back to the kitchen, he saw everyone passed out on the floor. He ran over to them to see what was wrong. Before he had a chance to figure it out, something heavy hit the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

With Kane

Kane sat on the attic floor. He was waiting for Mr. Boogie to come and get him out. He didn't know why, but for some reason he found himself able to trust Mr. Boogie to do everything (Kane is under the mental control of Bughuul, so he is like a completely different person and doesn't know that Mr. Boogie is really a demon or that his real name is Bughuul). So he sat patiently, waiting to be freed. He didn't have to wait long. The attic door was opened and Mr. Boogie came up.

Mr. Boogie walked over to him and combed his fingers through his short black hair. Kane leaned back into the touch. He let out a small yelp when Mr. Boogie's fingers gripped his hair and yanked his head back so he was looking at him in the eye. Kane let out a whimper of pain as his neck was forced to bend back.

Mr. Boogie said, "Good boy Kane for following my orders to drug your family. You are doing such a good job. Now I want you to go downstairs and put the camera on. You will videotape every action you do and every injury you inflict. Remember though, don't harm the little boy. If you do, you will be punished."

Kane nodded as best he could. He was scared of angering Mr. Boogie so he would do as he was told. It seemed like that was the response the person wanted for he let go of the hard grip and gently massaged the pained area. Kane let out a sigh of pleasure.

Soon Mr. Boogie removed his fingers from Kane's hair and bent down to pick the teen up bridal style. He then walked down the ladder and to the living room where the rest of the family were, still passed out. He gently set Kane down onto the couch before disappearing into the shadows.

Kane got up and walked over to the camera and turned it on to begin recording. Right after he did that, he noticed everyone was waking up. He turned the camera to face them and waited. Finally they came around and looked around. They spotted Kane standing near them with a camera.

Josh said, "Yo freak. What the heck is going on? Did you drug us or something?"

Kane said, "You shouldn't call me that. You just might get shocked."

Josh snorted and said, "Shocked? Yea right. Like that will ever-" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt electricity run through his body, driving out a scream of pain. The feeling died down immediately.

Kane said, "I told you so. Mr. Boogie doesn't like it when people disrespect me or call me names. Now we are going to play a game. It is hide and seek. I will close my eyes and count to twenty. You all must go and hide somewhere in the house or backyard. You can't leave the house or backyard or you will get shocked. Also if you try to call or use the phone to get help, you will get shocked. Now every time I find you, you will be cut somewhere on your body. This game will continue until you are dead. Now lets play."

Kane turned around and covered his eyes. He began to count slowly to twenty. The others jumped up and ran to find a hiding spot. May had hid in her bedroom, Drake hid in the office, Josh hid in the basement and James hid in the backyard. Kane finished counting and turned around.

He first grabbed the camera and walked towards the kitchen to get a knife to use and then began to search. He went to his younger brother's bedroom first and saw that he was not there. He then went to his older brother's bedroom with the same result. Finally he went to his parent's bedroom.

When he entered, he heard someone let out a whimper of fear. He checked under the bed and didn't find anyone. He then slowly walked over to the walk-in closet his parent's had and opened it. There he found his mother staring wide-eyed at him. He walked forward and raised the knife. May wanted to scream but found herself frozen in fear. Kane grabbed her right arm and held it in a tight grip she never knew he had. He brought the blade down to her arm and pressed it against the skin. He then quickly yanked it down and May let out a scream of pain as blood ran down like a river. The cut was not very deep but deep enough to continue to bleed for a while.

He said, "One down." He left to go find the others. He found his older brother and father and gave them cuts on their arms. He knew where James was but didn't go after him.

Minutes later

After fifteen minutes playing the game, Kane had stabbed Josh through the heart and had made multiple cuts on his body killing him. Blood now covered Kane's hair, clothes, and face. He didn't care though. May was also dead. She too had many cuts on her body. He had slit her throat. He was looking for his father everywhere. He couldn't find him.

That was when he heard a yelp of pain coming from the attic. Kane walked up slowly, camera in hand that had recorded everything and holding the knife that was covered in blood. He finally reached the attic. There he saw his father holding his arm where a nail had impeded itself.

Drake turned and saw Kane standing in front of the only exit. His eyes widened with fright. His son was covered in blood of his own family members.

He said, "Kane. Listen to me. You don't need to do this. If you stop now, we will get you help. You could continue to live your life."

Kane stopped and stared at him. He cocked his head to the side in a curious way. He said, "I have to. Mr. Boogie told me to. He said that if I did this, I wouldn't have to worry about not being loved. Mr. Boogie said that I would be loved by him."

Drake said, "That's not true. Kane, he is making you kill your family. He is a murderer. He does not love you. I do. I love you son. I am sorry for the way I treated you. Please. Just drop the knife."

Kane looked like he was having mixed emotions. He lowered his head to look at the ground. He wanted to believe what his father told him. He so desperately wanted to. Drake was thinking that he got through to his son when he saw something move in the shadows. He gasped in horror at what came out.

It was some kind of demon. The demon looked human except for its face. It looked like a skull with blurred areas. He gulped. He then figured that this must be Mr. Boogie. Mr. Boogie walked towards Kane and stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kane's chest, pulling him against his chest.

Kane knew who it was. He leaned back against the chest, feeling the cold seep into his bones. He felt Mr. Boogie lean his head down so it was next to his ear.

Mr. Boogie said, "Don't listen to him Kane. He is telling you lies. I promised that I would love you and I will. All you need to do is stick the knife in his chest and then your done. It will be over soon."

Drake watch in horror as his son's face raised up, showing his lightning blue eyes flashing with hatred. Kane nodded to what Mr. Boogie said. Mr. Boogie smirked and unwrapped his arms from around Kane. He walked back a few steps to watch.

Kane walked towards his father slowly. Drake backed up until his back hit the wall. He knew that this would be the end of him. He then shot forward to try and knock the knife from his son's hand, but got a nasty shock. Before he had time to recover, he felt a pain in his abdominal area. He looked down and saw the knife buried in his skin. He tried to yank the knife out but Kane pushed it in more, before yanking it out.

Blood ran down from the wound like a waterfall. Drake could feel darkness creep up on him. He was very tired from the massive blood loss. He fell to the ground blood pooling around him. He then felt something touch his neck and he gave into the darkness.

Kane pulled the knife out of his father's neck. There was a lot of blood surrounding the body. Kane stared down at him, not even caring that he had just killed his father or his family for that matter. He did what Mr. Boogie told him to do. Speaking of which, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned back into the embrace.

He heard Mr. boogie say, "Good boy Kane. You did everything so wonderfully. Now all that is left is to get you little brother and bring him up here to me. Do this and you won't have to worry about not being loved anymore."

Kane felt something wet touch his cheek and slid up, licking some of the blood away. Kane figured out it was Mr. Boogie's tongue. He squirmed a bit, wanting to bury his face into the male's neck. Mr. Boogie loosened his grip enough for Kane to turn his body and bury his face into his neck. He smiled behind his mask at the jester. He ran one hand through the teen's hair gently, feeling Kane shiver and relax in his grip.

After a few minutes of remaining in the position, Mr. Boogie pulled away and looked at Kane's face. It was covered in blood that was drying, his eyes glazed over showing that he was still in control of the teen's body and mind. He let the teen go and took the camera from him and gently nudged him to the ladder to go get his brother. Kane did as he was told and went down the ladder.

He walked out into the backyard. He looked around to see if he could see his younger brother. He at first couldn't see him so he walked around to see if his footsteps would startle James to move. When he walked close to the edge of the forest area of the backyard, he heard a gasp of surprise. Kane snapped his head to the right and saw one of the bushes move slightly and knew he found James.

He walked over to the bush and just stood there. He waited until he saw James try to crawl out from the side to get away. It was safe to say that James didn't get far before Kane had grabbed his arm in a tight grip. James was about to scream when he saw his older brother hold up the knife. James shut up and shivered in fright.

He heard Kane say, "Come on little brother, Mr. Boogie wants to see you. He told me to come get you after the game was finished."

He proceeded to drag James back to the house. When they entered, James saw Josh on the floor in the kitchen, dead. He wanted to start crying but held his tears. He also saw his mother in the hallway, her throat slit open and her eye dead and staring up at the ceiling. He was pulled up the ladder and into the attic. There he saw his father lying down on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body.

James so badly wanted to cry but didn't in fear that Kane would kill him as well. He was pulled and then pushed to stand next to a super 8 camera, the same camera he had saw in his older brother's room when he had came up to see if he could find something to take. He noticed a film was playing.

He looked in horror as he realized the film that was playing was his family being forced to play hide and seek. He saw every cut that Kane made on his family members. He also saw every kill that was made. The last kill was his father. He watched as his father had rushed at Kane but ended up getting shocked because of the collar. Then he saw Drake being stabbed in the abdominal area then in the throat.

James asked in a small voice, "Why? Why did you kill them big brother? Why?"

He heard Kane answer, "Because Mr. Boogie told me to. He said that if I killed them, I wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore."

James turned around to yell at Kane but yelped in surprise when he saw a figure standing right behind his older brother. The person didn't look remotely human. His face was that of a demon. He had black hair that went down slightly past his shoulders and was wearing all black. There was something about this person that was familiar, but he couldn't think of what.

He heard the person speak, "Good job Kane. You brought your brother up just like I told you to. It is safe to say that this game can end now. Why don't we tell him the truth?"

Kane nodded. His eyes cleared up as the cold presence in his mind pulled away. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts up. He noticed he was standing in the attic with Bughuul behind him and his little brother James in front of him. Then all the memories of what just happened came rushing back to him. He smiled when he saw that the deed was done.

James asked, "Big brother? What did he mean to tell me the truth? What is going on?"

Kane, now recovered, replied, "It's quite simple James. This was all planned. Everything from the game of hide and seek to the deaths of our family members to you being brought up here. The person who is standing behind me is Mr. Boogie, or as you may know him, Bughuul. Yes. He is the same person who had came over to hang out with me on Saturday. The children he brought with him were not his siblings, but his 'children.' They were kids that he had previously took after he had them kill their families. He is their father in a way. I am their mother."

James shook his head and said, "No. That is not possible! There is no way that is true."

"Oh but it is little brother. Would you like proof? I can give you proof."

Kane turned to face Bughuul and gently gripped the mask. Bughuul then raised his own hands and covered Kane's. They then both slowly slipped the mask off and Bughuul let it fall to the floor. James gasped when he saw the face of the teen that had indeed come over earlier in the week. He began to back up when Bughuul snapped his fingers.

James felt hands grab onto him and hold him in place. He looked and saw the kids the teen had brought over. He struggled, trying to break free but the kids' grip tightened even more, making him stop at the pain. He saw Bughuul begin to move towards him at a slow pace, Kane standing back.

When Bughuul was in front of the ten year old, he bent down to his level and stared at him in the eye. James quickly looked away, afraid to look at the teen. Bughuul chuckled lightly in amusement. Kane was able to stare at him in the eyes longer than that.

He asked, "Do you know what I am going to do to you James?"

James shook his head, afraid to say anything.

Bughuul said, "I am going to kill you. I am going to kill you very slowly. This way you feel the pain you inflicted on Kane."

He walked over to Kane and took the knife out of his hands. He kissed him gently on the lips before walking back over to James, who was shivering in pure fear. He took James's arm and pressed the knife to the skin. He gave James an evil smirk before ripping the knife down his arm, making the boy scream out. Blood gushed down from the wound. Bughuul leaned down and latched on to the wound, digging and tearing at the slash mark.

James cried out as the skin was torn even more. He had never felt pain like this before. Bughuul pulled away, his mouth covered in blood. He then stabbed the boy's hand, making the boy scream even more, tears rolling down his face. Bughuul pulled the knife free from the hand, blood spurting everywhere.

Bughuul turned to Kane and said, "Come here love. Come play with me."

Kane walked to them, kneeling next to the demon. Bughuul dipped his fingers in the blood that was pooling and lifted them to Kane's lips. Kane then began to lick the blood off, taking the fingers into his mouth cleaning them off fully before he pulled away. He leaned in and lick some blood off Bughuul's cheek, just like he did to him.

Bughuul pulled Kane into a searing kiss, dominating him. The kiss was different from all the others. It was more aggressive and harsh. Their teeth clashed together painfully. Bughuul bit down on Kane's bottom lip making it bleed. He then sucked on the wound, tasting Kane's sweet and addicting blood. Kane didn't do anything to fight back. He just sat there letting Bughuul take control of him.

Finally after a few minutes Bughuul pulled back, letting Kane catch his breath. He stroked Kane's cheek lovingly, before he turned back to James. He saw that the poor boy was very frightened and was crying really hard. He smirked at that. He slipped behind Kane and placed the knife in his hand before placing his hand over Kane's. He guided their hands to the place where they would next injure the boy. It was his right leg.

Bughuul made Kane's hand press the knife against the kid's thigh before jerking it down, making a long cut that had sliced through some muscles. James let out another scream. It hurt! Bughuul then guided Kane's hand so the tip of the knife was just an inch above the flesh. He then drove their hands down, stabbing the knife through James' leg. Blood spurted everywhere, on Kane, on Bughuul and on the walls.

After a few more minutes of cutting poor James up and making him scream, the two then decided to kill him. Bughuul pulled his hand away from Kane's He then wrapped both arms around the teen's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

He whispered into Kane's ear, "You can do the honor of killing him. Stab that knife right into his chest or throat. Kill him and take your revenge on him for all the pain he gave you. Do it love."

Kane nodded. He raised the knife so it was pointed to go through his little brother's chest. He then thrusted the knife down, breaking the skin and plunged the blade into James's heart. He died immediately. Kane yanked the knife free, blood spurting and hitting his face. The deed was done. The Anderson family was no more.

Kane let out a laugh. He was finally free! It felt wonderful, better than anything he has felt before. He turned around and pulled Bughuul into a hug. He felt Bughuul respond and tightened his grip around Kane's waist. Kane pulled back and looked at his demon in the eyes. He leaned and pressed their lips together. The demon responded and deepened the kiss. Blood that was on their lips mixed in their mouths making it sweet tasting. Kane pushed his tongue into the demon's mouth, trying to reach every nook and cranny he could get to.

Bughuul groaned as he felt Kane's tongue move around in his mouth. He pushed back, making Kane retreat back to his own mouth. Bughuul then forced his tongue into the teen's mouth, mapping it out fully before wrapping his tongue around the other muscle, making Kane shudder.

Kane pulled away to catch his breath. He was panting really hard and heavy. He buried his face into Bughuul neck and sighed in contempt. He loved his demon and wanted him to know that. Bughuul smiled at the action. His Kane was such a sweet person. He took the knife from the teen's hand and stuck it in the wood of the floor. He picked Kane up bridal style and walked towards the film. Before he walked into it, he asked the kids to draw his sign on the wall so everyone knew what happened. They did as they were told and drew the sign in blood before walking with him into the film, disappearing for a long while until a new family came and opened the box of films.

The next day

A reporter on TV during the news said, "Earlier today the bodies of the Anderson family were found. The entire family was murdered. Each one of them had shock collars around their necks and multiple cuts on their bodies. Police came to the scene after receiving a 911 call that they had not seen any of the members exit the house for hours. The police were shocked when they saw just how much blood had been spilled. The killer has yet to be found. Whoever did this will be brought to justice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a month since Kane had killed his family. He expected it to affect him but it didn't. He felt no remorse, sadness or guilt. He sighed softly. Most killers would feel some form of guilt after killing someone, even the children felt guilty for killing their families. Did that mean there was something wrong with him?

Kane was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a firm chest. He smiled and relaxed, knowing who it was. There was only one person who could sneak up on him like that. He felt a pair of lips touch the back of his neck gently.

He asked, "How was it? Did everything go as planned so far?"

He felt the chest vibrate softly. The person said, "Yea. At this rate we will have a new member added to the family. The child is a boy named Jake and he is 11 years old. He reminds me of you. He is the loner of his family and is often forgotten about by his brothers and sisters."

Kane turned around in the embrace to look at the person who was holding him. He saw a pale face with dark-almost-black eyes, almost full lips that were tinted light-blue, and slightly sharp features with black hair that fell like silk curtains slightly passed the shoulders. It was easy to see why he fell in love with this person. This person was none other than the deity Bughuul.

Kane replied, "That's good. I can't wait to meet him. I bet he will fit very well with us. I hope that he will come to love this family."

Bughuul nodded and gently pressed his lips to Kane's. He pulled back when he didn't feel Kane respond. That could only mean that something was bothering his mate.

He asked, "What's wrong love? Did I do something to upset you?"

Kane shook his head and said, "No you didn't. Its me Bughuul. There is something wrong with me."

Bughuul asked, "What do you think is wrong with you?"

Kane said, "I don't feel guilty love."

"What don't you feel guilty about my angel?"

Kane said, "I don't feel guilty of killing them. I killed my family yet I don't feel anything. I should feel sadness or guilt or even remorse but I don't. Why is that?"

Bughuul sighed. So that is what Kane thought was wrong with him? He shook his head at Kane and let go of him. He walked over to the dining room chairs and sat down in one of them. Kane began to think that he did something wrong and was about to cry.

Before he started, he heard Bughuul say, "Come here Kane."

Kane walked over to where the deity sat and stood in front of him, looking down at the ground. He let out a yelp when he felt himself being yanked down and onto the deity's lap. Arms were wrapped securely around his waist to make sure he didn't fall.

Bughuul turned Kane around so he was sitting sideways on his lap. He rested his head on top of Kane's head and breathed in his scent that still somehow remained the exact same when he first met him. He felt Kane relax in his arms and bury his face into his chest.

After a few minutes Bughuul spoke, "There is nothing wrong with you Kane. There is nothing wrong with not feeling anything when you kill someone. Believe it or not I never once felt guilty that I had a child kill their family. I didn't feel guilty because I knew that I was taking them away and giving them a better life without the feelings of abandonment and neglectance. I was giving them a chance to live with someone who cared about them and would love them. That is why I had them kill their families. For that very reason which is the same reason why I had you kill yours. I couldn't bare to see you suffer the way you did. I wanted to take you away and hide you from the rest of the world."

Kane was shocked. So it wasn't wrong not to feel anything. He smiled and pressed his lips to Bughuul's. He immediately let the deity take control of everything. He moaned when he felt cold hands touch the bare skin of his waist. Kane wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and clung to him. Soon the kiss became more aggressive. Bughuul bit down on Kane's bottom lip making it bleed the sweet blood that he was addicted to. He sucked on the wound hard, trying to get as much as he could.

Kane let out a whimper of pain as he felt the sting of the wound. That whimper of pain soon became a whimper of pleasure as Bughuul ran his hands up and down his spine, sending shivers at the cold touch. He arched his back into the touch, wanting more than he was getting. The deity didn't disappoint him. Bughuul began to rake his nails down his back, making him let out a groan.

Before long they pulled apart, gasping for air that was needed. A string of saliva was still connecting them. Bughuul didn't waste any time and latched on to the scar on Kane's neck. Kane let out a moan and tilted his head back, giving the deity more room to mark. He gasped when his sneaky mate bit down on the scar, sending a jolt of pleasure up and down his spine. He began to pant because it was so damn hard to catch your breath when a demon/deity was sucking on your neck like it was dessert.

Finally Bughuul pulled back completely. He saw that Kane's face was flushed red and he was panting really hard. He smirked at that, knowing that he was the only one who could make Kane feel this way. He gently nuzzled his mate's cheek before kissing it.

He then said, "Let's go outside. The kids are playing and I don't want to know what happens if I leave them alone for too long. Also no more talk about guilt. If I hear one more word about it you will be punished."

Kane nodded. Whenever Bughuul said he would punish him, he meant it big time. He shivered at the thought.

He was once more yanked out of his thoughts when he felt Bughuul pick him up bridal style and carried him outside in the backyard. There all the children were running around playing. Kane smiled gently. It felt like a lifetime ago he had a dream that showed this very picture and here it was happening right in front of him. He never once regretted opening that box of films. If he hadn't, he would not be here right now with a loving mate and children.

All in all, this was his new life, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

The end


End file.
